


The Archaeologist and the Wizard

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: Harry Potter Crossovers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Harry and Indiana have been having adventures together for years now, and when they are together things are good. But when Harry wants more what will happen to what they have? Is there a future for a Wizard and an Archaeologist, and does Indiana want that? Slash
Relationships: Harry Potter/Indiana Jones
Series: Harry Potter Crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680352
Comments: 29
Kudos: 623





	The Archaeologist and the Wizard

Harry smiled softly as he felt gentle fingers brushing over his shoulder blade and down his back, followed not far behind by the teasing caress of lips.

"You're terrible," Harry sighed even as he stretched languidly and turned onto his stomach, offered more skin and an easier angle for attentions of the other.

The tent was warm and smelled of the sand and heat outside, and even with the cooling charms on the tent the desert heat could still be felt, his skin warm and little damp with sweat. The feeling of his partner's damp skin against his own as that muscled, tanned, heavy body was stretched over his own felt decadent and even more arousing.

"You really seem to be protesting," That rumbling growl was spoken against the skin of his cheek and Harry arched as the arousal that the other was feeling for him was teasingly brushed against his arse, before Indiana lifted himself a little and moved further down, Harry able to feel his smirk against his shoulder blade as Harry huffed in annoyance.

"You're a bloody tease," Harry's voice was more of a whine than the growl he had been aiming for, and some more chuckled breaths were huffed into the curve of his back.

"You love it," Was the amused response he got.

Whatever he was going to say was lost when teeth nipped gently at his butt cheek before gentle kisses were scattered along his leg, a large, strong hand coming to grip his ankle to stop him moving it, but the whip calloused thumb rubbed gently over his ankle soothingly.

"What are you doing?" Harry murmured into his pillow even as he felt like he was melting into the bed as those strong hands started a firm, amazing massage over his legs.

"You're always so tense when we meet up," Indiana tutted and went back to his ministrations of apparently trying to turn Harry to jelly.

"You realise that fucking me with my ankles over my head didn't help?" Harry murmured amused into his arms as Indy worked on his thighs.

"I can't help myself, you're so flexible," Indy purred. And Merlin that voice, the natural, gritty, growling rumble that Indiana's voice had gone straight to Harry's gut every single time.

"You can help yourself, you just don't care," Harry snorted and then let out an indecent moan as Indy's thumbs dug into the base of his back.

"When it comes to you, no I don't," Indy kissed the back of his neck.

But with those words, that haze that Harry had fallen into went away with a snap and his mind was spinning again.

He had Indy had been doing this...dance of theirs for years now. Whenever they ended up at the same place, chasing after the same item they would fall into bed tother, they had even met up more than a few times on the occasions that Harry had been in America on calmer business, and Indy when he was in Britain for his University-based work rather than his archaeology based work.

Indy was...exciting and amazing, his brain was brilliant and his sense of danger fell in with Harry's. They had so much fun together, but it wasn't just the sex, it was the talking and the other things that they shared, it was the late-night conversations talking about everything and anything.

But Harry had been wanting more recently, he wanted a lot more. He knew Indy though, he knew who he was and he was under no illusion that when Harry wasn't around Indy found someone else's arms to find fun with while on his adventure. He had even bumped into one of them while with Indy, Willie Scott. She had been on the arm of her now-husband Steven and looked happy, but it had been a stark reminder of Indiana's life when they weren't together.

"Harry?" Indy had obviously felt the tension building in him, not difficult considering he was trying to massage the tension out of Harry.

"We should get moving for the day," Harry rolled out from under Indy, not even able to look at him as he made his way to the bathroom, locking the door pointedly behind him that this wasn't a hint for one of their bathroom romps. Due to his thoughts, his arousal had been washed out of him completely.

Wanting more was stupid. It wasn't what Indy did, it hadn't been what Harry did before Indy. He hadn't been an angel, he had had his share of one night stands, but recently over the last three years since this whole thing with Indy he had been with no one else. The other man consumed his thoughts and no one else seemed to match up. The one time that he had tried, not long after his realisation that what he had with Indy wasn't enough, he had tried to date someone and well...yeah it hadn't gone well.

He rested his forehead against the shower wall cursing himself. He should have just enjoyed the morning with Indy, enjoyed the time that they had together. Instead, he was left with this weight in his chest, the feeling of tears threatening to overwhelm him, and the impending feeling that this was the last time he was going to have with Indy hovering in the back of his mind, and it had been since they had met up the night before.

Seeing Indy again after his realisation and knowing what he wanted from Indy, he knew that he couldn't carry on doing this, he couldn't carry on just having fun when it hurt him just as much as he enjoyed the chance to be close to Indy and get what he could with him.

He dragged out his shower for as long as he possibly could not wanting to step out of the room to face the music. He just needed to get this artefact for the Department of Mysteries and then he could be on his way, leave Indy behind after some excuse about why he couldn't see him any more.

And then he could go home to his large, empty house where he had no one, eat twice Dudley's weight ice cream, sweets and drink four times his weight in firewhisky. And then live a long and miserable life without the man that he loved.

It was a shame that he couldn't just drown himself here in the shower.

When he stepped back into the bedroom Indy had only pulled on a pair of trousers and was sitting watching him with those intent damned hazel eyes that Harry studiously ignored as he moved around grabbing clothes so that he didn't feel as vulnerable.

"Going to tell me what is going on?" Indy grunted from the bed.

"We need to get moving, I told you I am on a time limit with this one,"

"And that has stopped us so often in the past," Indy drawled before lashing out like the snakes he hated so much and managed to catch Harry's wrist on his way passed, stopping his hurrying around the tent and bringing him to a stop.

"In...this time is different," Harry shrugged, the lie within the truth was obvious to his ears, never mind Indiana's skilled ears. He kept his eyes turned to the side, not able to look in the direction of the other man. He didn't know what he would do if he looked at Indiana, whether he would blurt everything out, fall into his arms, or apparate away so that he never had to have this conversation with him.

"You're definitely different this time, you have been since we met up yesterday," Indy's tone was a mixture of cautious and sharp. "Fine whatever, let's finish this,"

Harry's wrist felt freezing when Indiana let it go, when he stood to move to start dressing. And Harry knew Indy, he knew that he had hurt him, and he knew that he had confused him as to what was going on. It wasn't fair doing this to Indy when he had done nothing wrong. They had a friendship, a good friendship before Harry went and mucked it up by falling in love.

"I don't think that I can do this anymore," Harry said softly, gripping the wrist that had been held only moments before.

"Don't think or can't?" Indy's voice was sharp, not quite angry, but he was riled, and Harry still couldn't bring himself to look at him.

"Can't," Harry said the word and felt like he was slamming a door.

"So, you found someone then," Indy snorted to himself and his movements around the tent became more urgent.

"Wha…"

"I knew that it would happen, one day, wasn't stupid enough to think otherwise. You're gorgeous, clever, kind, powerful, of course, someone from your world would meet you and snap you up, figured that it would happen sooner," Indy snorted to himself.

Harry watched with wide eyes as he started buttoning up his shirt, a shirt that Harry had worn after their lovemaking...after sex, who knew how many times. Indy had buttoned his shirt up halfway before Harry's brain caught up with what he was implying and shook his head.

"No!" He said a little louder than he meant to, and Indy's head snapped up to look at him, his hands pausing on the next button. "That...that isn't it, it isn't the reason, there isn't someone," Harry shook his head.

"So, it is something that I have done then?" Indy frowned dropping his hands.

"No, it is absolutely nothing that you have done," Harry said and then grimaced as anger won on Indy's face.

"Well, then do I get an explanation. Three years Harry, and I think I deserve some sort of explanation as to why you suddenly want nothing to do with me,"

"That's not it, it's not that I...its that I can't…"

"You keep saying that, but why can't you?" Indy gripped Harry's upper arms, but even in his anger, he was gentle.

"Because...because…" Harry made the mistake of looking into Indy's eyes, seeing the confusion and the hurt in them he decided mentally shrugged. It was his fault that he fell in love with Indy, the other deserved the truth so at least he didn't have the unknown when they went their separate ways.

"Harry?"

"Because I want more, because this isn't enough anymore, and I want more. Because the knowledge that you are with others when we aren't together kills me, it breaks my heart and getting to have you, being allowed these times with you hurts just as much now because I know that I have to let you go, because even being with hurts…" Harry's words were cut off by Indy pressing their lips together, the kiss gentler than they had shared in years.

"Harry…"

"Don't, please, don't, I know that I am an idiot," Harry was horrified to feel tears in his eyes as he pressed his hands to his mouth and tried to back away from Indy's grasp. The kiss had been a goodbye, that was what it felt like, Indy's gentle way of saying goodbye.

"You are an idiot," Indy snorted and then chuckled when betrayed green eyes glared at him. "There aren't others…"

"Indy don't…"

"There used to be, you know that, but since you, since that first time, others just don't live up to you. Sweetheart, it has been only you for three years. If you want more than I will not be arguing with you. I want more Harry, can we work that out?"

"You...I feel like my head is spinning," Harry rubbed his face.

"Assuming makes an ass out of you and me," Indy smirked "it is a muggle saying,"

"You want more? You want a relationship?" Harry said doubtfully.

"Yes, I want you, Harry, anyway, every way. I was content with whatever I could get, however, I could get it. That trip to Britain the other month? I bribed the other Doctor who was supposed to be going to swap with me. He was only sick because he drank a ridiculous amount of very expensive whisky that I supplied for him not to take the trip,"

"You...you did?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes, the time we have, it isn't enough. But I thought, I thought that you would not want more with me, that this was all you wanted. So, I took what you gave and didn't say anything. I think we're both idiots," Indy snorted as he cupped the back of Harry's head and drew their foreheads together.

"I think we are," Harry closed his eyes before opening them, Indy could see the challenge in them, he knew that look from their many adventures together when they nudged and shoved at each other, egging them on and challenging them. "A friend of mine has set up in America, he has been trying to headhunt me for a job for a while...I could take it,"

"Move to America?" Indy asked wide-eyed.

"If you wanted to do this for real?" Harry squared his shoulders.

"You would be giving up your life!"

"I would be making a new one. The job that I do for the Ministry that I enjoy I would be doing for my friend. Magic will allow me contact with my friends back in Britain. If that wouldn't be too much for you?"

There was silence and a pause where both their hearts raced as they stared into each other's eyes, that hint of challenge there between them. And then Indy grinned, no beamed, at Harry and launched himself forward, sealing their lips in a much more passionate kiss that Harry could only hold on for the ride with, giving back as much as he could while it felt as though his heart was soaring.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know I have been thinking," Indy said before grunting and trying to get his toe back on the piece of wood in front of him.

"Oh yes?" Harry asked as he stared up at the chains holding them, well dangling them over the chasm.

"Will you two be quiet, we are trying to perform a ceremony here!" The Muggles who had also been chasing after their relic hissed.

"Yes, since this morning I haven't been able to stop thinking about it," Indy answered completely ignoring their glaring captors.

"About us being together?" Harry grunted as he started working his magic into the chains.

"Yes, you know I have a big, empty house, you could maybe…."

"Be quiet!"

"You could maybe come and live with me while you find somewhere of your own in America," Indy suggested and Harry paused, trying to look over his shoulder to see Indy where they were pressed back to back.

"Quiet! We need to concentrate!"

"Move in with you, are you sure? I thought you wouldn't want a relationship with me this morning, now you're talking about me moving temporarily into your bachelor pad?"

"Will you stop talking!"

"Doesn't have to be temporary," Indy shrugged as best he could in their position.

"Oh my god, you two shut up!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked feeling his heart beating faster.

"Well, if it goes well, maybe…"

"Quiet!"

"...you could just, stay? Or why could find somewhere of our own, together," Indy licked his lips nervously.

"That...that sounds like a perfect…."

"QUIET!"

"Will you shut up please, you're interrupting our moment!" Harry snapped at their captor with a fierce glare that had Indy chuckling as the moron of the month just blinked back at Harry stunned. "I would like that, it sounds perfect, we could iron out the kinks as we go?"

"Yes!" Indy beamed.

"Wonderful, now, Accio whip!" Harry called the summoning spell as the chains released their hands, and Indy's whip flew straight into his hands. In two quick moves, Indy had the whip around a tree above them he had been eyeing for exactly this, had his arm around Harry's waist and was swinging them to solid ground.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You're alive my friends!" Sal boomed seeing Harry and Indy coming trudging into his house, a little ruffled and dirty, but grinning and holding hands tightly.

"Finally!" His wife tutted catching sight of their hands before she hurried to put together something for them to eat quickly.

"Ah, well said my love, well said, does this mean that you two have finally stopped dancing around each other?"

"I am going to be moving to America, to live potentially temporarily with Indy," Harry smiled shyly.

"Congratulations my friends! This is wonderful! Wonderful. Let's sit down and have a drink in celebration!"

"We're exhausted Sal!" Indy laughed as he and Harry dropped onto the floor cushions.

"But this is cause for celebration, we have had to suffer you two performing this dance for years! Though you two honestly, you go from dancing around each other to throwing yourselves over the edge in one great leap. Not that I should expect anything different with you two!" Sal boomed out his amazing laugh.

"No, I guess it isn't that much of a shock," Harry laughed looking at Indy warmly. Indy grinned back and without removing his arm keeping Harry's against his side leant down and pressed their lips together.

"As long as you make me godfather to your children, I will be highly offended if you do not!" Sal teased a little while later as they sat drinking.

"If you hadn't noticed Sal we're both men, that isn't for us," Indy snickered.

"It is when Harry can get pregnant," Sal's wife laughed. Indy choked and spluttered on the drink that he had just taken leaving Harry to pat his back concernedly.

"I did mention that didn't I?" Harry frowned as he carried on patting.

"I...no...I…" Indy wheezed. "But we have…."

"I am on birth control potions, especially when I know that there is a chance we will meet," Harry snorted.

"Bless us when these two release their children upon the world," Sal's wife laughed raising her glass and taking a swig.

"Bless them!" Sal laughed.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked softly as Indy's coughs calmed into wheezes. Sal and his wife slipped away sensing that this moment was not for them, especially now that they had achieved what they wanted.

"From inhaling whisky into my lungs, or about the baby situation?"

"It is something that some muggles struggle with," Harry shrugged.

"There...there is no danger to you? It is all completely natural?" Indy asked turning so that he could see Harry properly.

"As none dangerous as childbirth is to anyone," Harry nodded.

"So, we could have kids huh, our kids," Indy said with a growing smile.

"Yes, we could, if you wanted, in the future when we have been together properly for more than half a day," Harry laughed.

"That I would like," Indy hummed stroking Harry's cheek. "A kid, kids, that come from you and me? They would run us ragged,"

"Yes they would, probably give us a few heart attacks," Harry snorted.

"It would be a good life, when we're both ready to stop the adventuring, start a different kind of adventure?" Indy suggested.

"Indiana Jones, you smooth talker you," Harry grinned grabbing hold of the lapels of Indy's shirt and tugged him closer.

"And we can have plenty of practice at the baby-making in the meantime,"

"And there you are," Harry shook his head, laughing into the kiss Indy pressed to his lips, drawing him close and cradling him warmly against his chest.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Indy paced back and forth nervously in his living room as he waited for the knock on the door. He had been fine right up until five minutes ago, then he had been hit with all the worry that Harry wouldn't come, that he had changed his mind, that he hadn't meant he wanted to take things so quickly, everything had raced through his mind, leaving him pacing the living room.

He nearly jumped out his skin at the sound of the knock he had been waiting for, and he definitely did not run through to the front door.

"Hey," Harry beamed at him, and everything else washed away.

"Hey," Indy grinned stepping forward and allowing Harry to pull him into a lingering kiss.

"I missed you," Harry sighed.

"This has been the longest and hardest 4 weeks of my life," Indy agreed, tugging Harry in through the front door. "Welcome home Sweetheart,"


End file.
